


Back to Him

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: While stopping Rainbow Raider and the others the Flash is whammies with lust. Afterwards he goes to Star City to help the Arrow with a meta problem. The meta can manipulate electricity and throw lighting. During the fight the effects of being whammies takes affect as he is hit by the meta's power. The meta then escapes. The Arrow and Flash are trapped in the room alone together.





	1. Flash is Whammied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Hello Flash.” Captain Cold greeted.

“Can't you just behave?” Flash asked him. 

“No. Where is the fun in that?” He smirked.

“I don't know. You won't have to spend time in jail.” He said.

“We always escape.” He smirked.

“I know.” He sighed.

“So let us go.” He said knowing the hero wouldn’t actually do that.

“No.” He used his super speed and quickly grabbed Weather Wizard and Pied Piper before cuffing them and putting them into the van.

“Damn you.” Weather Wizard cursed. 

“You should have seen that.” He told him.

He walked back inside quietly. Flash surveyed before he ran over and grabbed Captain Cold and Heatwave. He took them outside. Next he grabbed Golden Glider and Peek-a-boo. Finally it was time to grab Rainbow Raider. The man hid as Flash grabbed the others. He went to grab him only for the Flash to speed away and then grab him. What the Flash failed to realize is that at the moment Rainbow Raider went to grab him they made eye contact and he was whammied. Rainbow Raider was then taken to the police truck.

“Thanks Flash.” One officer said.

“You're welcome.” He smiled at her.

“The Arrow is calling you.” He heard Caitlin say through the comm.

Flash sped back towards the lab. He grabbed his phone and picked up,

“Hey Arrow. Is something wrong?” He asked.

“I need your help. Think you can come to Star City to help?” He asked.

“Sure. I'll see you in a flash.” He smiled at his joke.

“Not funny.” He could hear the frown.

“It was.” He hung up. “Arrow needs me. See you all soon.”

“Okay. See you soon man.” Cisco said.

“Bye Barry.” Caitlin said.

He grabbed a change of clothes and ran off. It didn't take him long for him to arrive. He ran to the Arrow cave and stopped behind Felicity. 

“Hey Felicity.” He greeted her.

“Holy Shit!” She exclaimed as she jumped. “Damn it Barry you scared me.”

“Sorry.” He chuckled as he dodged her hand.

“You don't sound sorry.” She pouted.

‘Felicity’s lips are very shiny today.’ Barry absently thought. “I'm not really trying to scare you.” He held up his hands in defence. ‘She smells really good today too.’

“Hmph!” She glared at him.

“Where is Oliver?” He asked.

“I'm right here.” The man in question said.

Barry turned and looked at him. “Hey Oliver.” He greeted. ‘Damn his muscles are looking good.”

“Thanks for coming here.” The blonde male said.

“You're welcome.” He gave his friend a smile. ‘Gives me a chance to appreciate the view.’

“Well like I said we need help with a meta. It seems she can manipulate electricity. She likes to throw lightning around.” He told him.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, She fries the electrical system at the banks.” He explained.

“I see.” He nodded.

“We know that lightning and electricity no longer bother you.” He said.

“Depends on your definition of the word.” Barry muttered.

“What?” Felicity and Oliver gave him a confused look.

“Nothing.” He chuckled nervously.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked.

“I am.” He replied.

“Okay.” She shrugged it off.

“Do you know where her next target will be?” He asked them. ‘That's right Ollie, flex those muscles. Yum.’

“No we do not.” Oliver said.

“So it's a waiting game.” He sighed.

“Yes it is.” He said.

“Do you want me to analyze her past heist?” He asked.

“Sure.”

“That would be great.” Oliver said as he handed then over. 

Felicity went back to the computers. Oliver was studying blueprints as Barry looked through the paperwork on the meta’s past heists. Soon Barry found a connection.

“Huh!”

“What is it Barry?” The archer asked.

“All these banks use or had used Studwell Security.” He told them.

“What?” He and Felicity went over to the speedster.

“See?” He showed them. “The connection wasn't made since three of the banks had changed their security systems for about a year or so ago.”

Felicity quickly began searching. “Your right. Damn it seems that other businesses that have or at least used Studwell’s were robbed.”

“How come we are only just finding out about this?” Oliver asked, not happy they hadn’t known sooner.

“They hid it well. I only found it through hacking. A lot of hacking.” She answered.

He scowled. “Of course.”

“Here is a list of banks and other businesses that use Studwell.” She printed them out and gave them to the boys.

“Thanks Felicity.” The blonde said.

“No problem.” She smiled.

“We need to figure out where she will strike next.” Oliver said.

“Felicity can you do up a timeline of the robberies?” Barry asked.

“Sure can. Did you want the locations too?” She asked.

“Yes I do.” He said.

“Okay.” She began typing away.

“I have the businesses and banks that used or are using Studwell Security.” Oliver said as he placed them on the table.

“Good. Then let's get them on a map.” He said.

“Okay.”

The three got to work. It wasn't long until Felicity got the timeline done and printed out. Now that they had the information they spotted a pattern. Barry had been glad for a distraction like that because the hardness in his pants went away.

“This is why all information is needed.” Oliver sighed.

“It is. Now we have a location. All we need is a plan.” Barry said.

“Yes we do.” 

The three came up with a plan. They let Diggle know so that when he returned to Star he knew what was happening. He had helped a friend move and would be back the next day.


	2. Knocked Out and Locked In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(Starling Community Bank of America)

“Are you ready?” Arrow asked Flash.

“I am.” The meta confirmed.

“Great. Let’s do this.” He said before they entered the bank.

The minute they entered the robber spotted them. “So scared that you brought back up?” She sneered at them.

“I don’t like innocent people getting hurt.” Arrow responded.

“You think the Flash can help?” She shot a ball of electricity at him.

Since the hostages could get hurt and wanting to prove a point Flash didn’t move. Instead he braced himself for the inpack. The minute it hit him pleasure went through him. He bit his tongue to keep from moaning out. He just hoped no one looked south. If they did, they would see how excited he was.

Meanwhile the other meta was shocked. She expected to see him fly back or at least fall to the ground in pain. The Flash just stared at her. He wasn’t hurt at all. That angered her. She glared at them.

“How?” She asked.

“Electricity doesn’t hurt me.” Flash managed to say evenly.

She growled and aimed at the Arrow. Flash quickly got him out of the way. It hit the wall behind him. Luckily for the Arrow he was used to the speed so he wasn’t fazed at all.

“Damn it.” She cursed.

“To answer your earlier question, yes I do think Flash will help me.” The green cloaked hero said.

‘Damn he’s sexy when he’s confident. Fuck! Focus Barry!’ He meantally yelled at himself.

“That’s it! Time for our emergency plan.” She said.

At that the two superheroes exchanged looks of shock. Suddenly the two were knocked out. Behind them was an invisible meta. He had quietly snuck up behind them the minute his accomplice said emergency plan. He then dragged the two to an empty office. He locked the door before using his powers to make it invisible.

Thanks to his super healing Flash woke first. He saw that Arrow was by his side and unconscious. He looked around to see them in an office without doors. He sat up.

“Arrow? Arrow wake up!” He shook him a little as he looked for injuries.

“Ow.” The man groaned. “What happened?”

“I think we were hit from behind.” He answered as he admired the man’s muscles.

“How?” He asked.

“Not sure. Maybe another meta or she had another power. I’m sure it was another meta. She said our emergency plan.” He said.

“Are you okay?” Arrow asked since Flash was looking at him weirdly.

“Yeah. There doesn’t appear to be a door.” He said.

“What?” The archer jumped to his feet and looked around. “Fuck. What do we do now?” He asked.

“Fuck.” Flash answered bluntly. ‘His ass is so nice.’

Arrow turned and looked at his friend in shock. “What?!”

“No way out. We may as well have sex.” He said with a smirk.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked as he backed away from the other. 

“I’m horny. Lightning and electricity always makes me horny. I was horny when I first came here and that electricity made it worse.” He explained. “It’s okay if your not gay. I vibrate. You can use me as a sex toy. Close your eyes and you won’t even know you are fucking a man.” His smirk widened.

“This isn’t funny Flash.” He said.

“Good. I’m serious.”

“What is wrong with you? This isn’t like you.” He said.

“You barely know me. Now could you kindly remove your pants so that I can suck you off?” Flash’s tone was polite.

Arrow put some distance between them. “No I will not. We are trapped in here. We need to look for a way out.” He said.

“Why?” The red clad hero asked.

“For freedom.” He said.

Flash was silent for a few minutes before he spoke once more. “Once we get out will you fuck me?”

Arrow was conflicted but answered. “Yes. Once we are out and Caitlin has checked us over I will fuck you.” He said. ‘I have a feeling that Barry will force it if I don’t agree.’

He smiled brightly at the other. “Great.”


	3. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Felicity)

A few hours had passed since the two heros left. The cops had gotten the hostages out. Arrow and Flash had yet and the hostages had said that they were knocked out by an invisible man and dragged away. The minute she heard that she called Diggle.

“What’s wrong Felicity?” He asked.

“Barry and Oliver are missing. They went into the bank but they haven’t come back out. The police had gotten the hostages and they told them that the two had proved that Barry was immune to her powers. They were then knocked out by an invisible man and dragged off. No one has seen them since. I’m worried.” She said.

“I’ll go look for them.” He said.

“Thank you.” She breathed out in relief.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

She hung up the phone. Knowing that it was useless to sit back and wait she went to her computers. She hacked the cameras but they were fried. Next she hacked into cameras from businesses and traffic cameras. She hoped to find something useful. To her frustration she found nothing.

“Dammit.” She growled.

The blonde stood up and began pacing. Her worry was getting the better of them. She jumped when her phone rang but was quick to answer it.

“Did you find them?” Felicity asked.

“I did. Have Caitlin Snow come here.” Diggle said.

“Why?” Her worry increased.

“Something’s wrong with the Flash. You’ll see what I mean.” He said.

“Okay.” He hung up the phone.

‘Wonder what’s wrong.’ She called Caitlin.

“Hello?” Caitlin answered.

“Caitlin, it’s Felicity. You need to come down here. Apparently there is something wrong with Barry.” She said.

“Do you know what?” She asked in concern.

“No. Diggle just told me there was something wrong with him and that I needed to get you down here.” She replied.

“I’ll get down there as fast as I can.” She said.

“Okay. Thanks.” She said.

“Of course.” The doctor hung up the phone.

“Man I hope Barry’s okay.” The blonde said before she went back to pacing.

* * *

(With Diggle)

After getting off the phone Diggle went to the bank. To his surprise there were no officers in sight. He was happy about it because that meant he didn’t have to sneak in. He quickly entered the building and looked around.

Since the door was invisible he had a hard time finding them. He searched the place multiple times searching for them or for a clue as to where they could be. Finally he found them. He had heard them talking through the wall. What the meta was saying was a shock.

“It’s been hours.” Flash whined. “Let’s just fuck.”

Diggle nearly choked on his spit. He heard the Arrow say no and that they had to find a way out and that Caitlin needed to check them over. He went up to the wall.

“Arrow? Flash?” He called out.

“Hey. Listen the door is locked from the outside and it is invisible. The meta wasn’t working alone. Her partner was invisible and it seems he can make objects invisible as well.” Arrow called back.

“I see. Hold on.” He said.

Diggle felt around the wall. It took a bit but he managed to find the door and unlock it. Once the door was opened it became visible again. The two heros walked out.

“Does this mean you’ll finally fuck me?” Flash asked.

Arrow looked uncomfortable. “After Caitlin looks us over.”

“Fine.” He pouted.

“I’ll let Felicity know I found you and have her call Caitlin.” Diggle said.

“Thanks.” Arrow said.

“Of course.” He made the call and they all left.


End file.
